Diferencias y semejanzas
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: Tal vez puedan parecer demasiado diferentes como para que lo suyo funcione, pero si miras mas adentro encontraras que son identicos.


**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, a no ser que a Steph le de un ataque de locura y me de los derechos.**

* * *

><p>Alice y Jasper están hechos el uno para el otro. Son almas gemelas. Tal vez a simple vista, no se vean nada más que sus diferencias. Pero si miras un poco más adentro, un poco mejor, veras que se parecen en mucho más de lo que seguramente, pensaste jamás.<p>

Está claro que físicamente no pueden ser más distintos. Jasper es alto, muy grande; de porte intimidante que daba a conocer su pasado bélico. Su desordenado cabello es del color del sol, brillante y dorado. Cada milímetro de su piel está marcado por cicatrices, casi invisibles para el ojo humano. Cicatrices, cicatrices y más cicatrices marcan la piel de este caballero sureño, haciendo que parezcan un patrón de ligeras plumas blancas. Pero lo que más le distingue, sin duda alguna, es su mirada. Un pantano dorado, sereno y tranquilo, que te avisa que aunque parece ser inofensivo, también puede tragarte y no quedaría de ti nada más que unas débiles ondas en su brillante superficie.

Alice, en cambio, es pequeña, de aspecto frágil. Su cabello, negro como el ala de un cuervo es corto y erizado. Cada una de sus puntas mira en distinta dirección. No tiene más que una sola marca en su piel, una sonrisa oculta por su piel y su negro pelo. Pero lo que más la distingue, es sin duda su sonrisa casi perenne. Una amplia sonrisa que llega desde sus delgados labios hasta sus ojos. Una sonrisa que te da en el corazón y te alivia las preocupaciones. Sus ojos, dorados como los de cualquier otro vampiro vegetariano iluminan cada estancia en los que ella se encuentra. Son un pozo de los que casi siempre mana alegría.

Parece que son completamente diferentes. Que no encajarían de ninguna manera. Pero, la gente nunca mira más adentro, nunca mira dentro. Nunca mira en que son tan parecidos. Por ejemplo, tuvieron un pasado que se parecía a ellos, distinto pero en el fondo demasiado parecido.

Jasper vivió toda su vida rodeado de guerras, sangre y medallas. Tal vez, al principio, no le importaba demasiado ir segando vidas como un dios de la muerte. Tenía compañía, tenía fuerza, tenía poder. Pero su "don" no le dejo vivir así. Tal vez fue el destino el que le empujo a dejar esa vida sangrienta llena de miedo y violencia. Pero, la verdad es que Jasper ya no podía aguantar más sentir lo que sentía, ya no podía aguantar más esa vida oscura. Necesitaba dejar la guerra y la sangrienta vida que llevaba. Por ello decidió seguir a Peter y a Charlotte. Siguió en pie como el guerrero que era, esperando que algún día su destino cambiara, que le diera esperanzas.

Alice, en cambio, nunca participo en ninguna guerra excepto la que su mente le proporcionaba. Una guerra confusa contra si misma. Todo por culpa de su poder, que le proporcionaba imágenes del futuro, pero que podía cambiar de rumbo con la facilidad de una hoja al viento. Nunca sintió el dolor de la ponzoña contra su cuerpo, nunca sintió la guerra como la conocía Jasper. Pero sintió el dolor de la soledad y sintió como el futuro la hacía tambalearse, sin ningún tipo de apoyo. Pero decidió que no dejaría de luchar, no dejaría que se extinguiera la luz de la esperanza y decidió que no esperaría al destino, que lo cambiaría con sus propias manos.

También tuvieron el mismo sueño. Soñaron con tener una vida lejos de la oscuridad y las tinieblas. Soñaron con poder tener una vida tranquila, feliz y llena de luz. Y al fin, en una pequeña cafetería de Phildelphia, encontraron todo lo que desearon. Jasper encontró, por fin la esperanza, se olvido del miedo. Se sintió de nuevo una persona. Encontró su propia luz. Alice encontró por fin un asidero, algo que siempre estaría junto a ella por mucho que el futuro cambiara de rumbo. Encontró compañía. Encontraron la felicidad y la calidez que les faltaba. Han encontrado su mitad perdida, lo que les faltaba a cada uno y se han reparado mutuamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:¡Antes de nada, queria darle las gracias a Alee por revisar este One-Shot! ¡Vamos, no seas timida, sal al escenario!**

**(...) ****Bueno.. si no quieres no pasa nada!  
><strong>

**Bueno, y tambien me gustaria que me dierais vuestra opinion sobre este fic, asi que, ¡ ya sabeis, dadle al botoncito de azul abajo!  
><strong>


End file.
